


Singing Songs of the Moon

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Slices of Bubblegum Pie [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Sam and Dean are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comforts his son when he becomes upset that daddy isn't home.</p><p>Connected to Your Hand in Mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Songs of the Moon

Thomas had always been a quiet child.

Dean knew there was nothing wrong with him, even when he didn't start talking until he was seventeen months old and Sam was pushing him to take him to a doctor, he knew Thomas was perfectly healthy. He supposed it was like mother's intuition without the mother part.

Having a quiet boy had it's perks, Thomas being so sweet and mellow that he could charm people without saying a word, and it also meant he didn't get into a lot of trouble. But it was so hard trying to figure out exactly what he wanted. It was like Thomas trusted them so much that he assumed they knew exactly what he was thinking, when in reality, neither of his dads had a clue what he wanted. Sometimes they would go to the shopping and they would pass the candy aisle and Thomas would look at the candy longingly and then stare at one of them, and when they wouldn't go back and buy him a candy bar, he would be sad and mopey for the rest of the day while Sam and Dean remained clueless and confused as to what made him so upset.

When Thomas did speak, they would smile at his sweet voice and hug him tightly, because they couldn't have asked for a better little boy.

"Papa?"

Dean's eyes snapped open and he sat up, his eyes going to the small, shadowy figure standing in his doorway holding his little stuffed giraffe. He blinked sleepily.

"Tommy? You okay baby?"

Thomas waddled his way to the bed and looked pleadingly at him. "Daddy?" Dean sighed.

Every night, both Sam and Dean would read him a story, but tonight, Sam was in Oklahoma taking care of a hunt, and while Dean read two stories to make up for it, he could see the sadness in Thomas's eyes that Sam wasn't there to read to him. Dean almost called Sam, so Thomas at least hear his other dad's voice, but he just kissed his son goodnight and prayed he would fall asleep quickly. But that was not the case.

Dean grunted as he lifted the little boy, scooting over to make room for him. He let Thomas settle before running his fingers through his soft blond hair.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Daddy's not home yet."

Thomas whimpered and cuddled close to Dean, burying his head into his neck. Dean rubbed his back, feeling little shivers as the boy started to cry. 

"Oh, Tommy." Dean held him tightly he started hiccupping. "Daddy will be home before you know it."

"Daddy?" Thomas lifted his head and looked at him with eyes filled with tears. Dean leaned forward and pressed a little kiss to his forehead. 

"Daddy's gonna be here soon."

Thomas sniffled and tucked his head back into Dean's neck, hot tears wetting his skin. Dean nuzzled his nose in his son's hair and started to sing.

"My little sunshine, my only sunshine."

Thomas's crying went the littlest bit quieter and Dean whispered in his ear.

"You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Dean smiled as the tears stopped completely, and Thomas's breathing grew slower and more even. He sang until he fell asleep.

~o~

Dean jerked awake as the bed dipped and the covers were pulled. He grunted and went to swat at the intruder, but long fingers stopped his wrist and a voice spoke quietly.

"It's me Dean. S'ok."

Dean forced his eyes open and they traveled up to see Sam tugging the blankets from under him. He sluggishly lifted his body and let Sam cover him with the bedspread. He moved away from Sam's arms as they tried to wrap around him.

"'omas?"

"I put him in his room. He's dead to the world."

Dean nodded to himself and went limp as Sam pulled him closer. 

"'id the hunt go okay?"

Sam chuckled. "I'm fine Dean. Go back to sleep."

Dean grumbled and closed his eyes. "Kid missed you y'know."

"I missed him too."

"I missed you."

Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's hair. "I love you too."

 


End file.
